No More
by stranger12
Summary: Emily decides to take a more up close and personal approach


**Revenge – No More**

Emily decides to take a more up close and personal approach

* * *

Victoria's eyes fluttered open and she heard a voice.

"Hello, Victoria"

"Who- What is happening?" - she tried to get up but her hands were bound behind her. She frowned as she quickly returned to consciousness, but all she could see was a man in front of her, equally bound to his chair, with a black hood over his head. But his suit, his tie... She knew who he was - "Let me go now and I will consider not calling the police" - she hissed.

"Oh yes, that sounds very believable" - the voice said mockingly, but Victoria could see no one else but her husband in front of her - "No, I don't I will, Victoria. You will stay right where you are"

"Whatever it is you think you are going to accomplish with this little stunt, you are not. I will ruin you the moment I am free! You will not-!" - suddenly a hand wrapped around her neck from behind, and Victoria stopped at once.

"Always so difficult" - the voice whispered, like a caress, except the hand squeezed and Victoria could feel nails digging into her. She refused to make a sound about it, however.

"Who are you?" - Victoria questioned the moment the hand was out of her neck. A figure moved over like a lion, and she frowned at the long, blond hair, all dark outfit, and impossibly unknown face.

"I hoped that you would remember me" - the young woman said, crouching in front of Victoria - "But I suppose it is a little too much to expect" - she grinned sweetly, but the knife in her hand made Victoria swallow.

"Why should I remember you?"

"Because you ruined my life, although you have ruined enough lives so far, and it's so hard to remember it all, isn't it?"

"Stop playing games" - Victoria snapped, and tried to struggle against her bindings, but it was very tight, and she was not nearly strong enough.

"Forgive me, I always thought you liked games" - the blonde said, as if confused, but the glint in her eyes was intelligent in a way that made Victoria all the more wry about the entire situation.

"Who are you?" - Victoria asked softly.

"My name is Amanda Clarke. My father was David Clarke, and you" - the cold knife touched Victoria's cheek - "seduced him, betrayed him, broke his heart, and he died because of you"

"I did no such thing. And you cannot be Amanda Clarke, she's-" - but she didn't know what had happened to poor, little Amanda Clarke. She had not heard anything about the hollow eyed little girl since she hit eighteen and seemingly disappeared out of the face of the Earth.

"She's here" - Amanda said, pressing the edge of the knife now onto Victoria's pale neck - "You should have kept a better eye on me"

"I should have"

"But you didn't, and now... Here we are"

"What do you want with this?"

"I want you to pay"

"Me?" - Victoria glanced at Conrad, and Amanda followed suit.

"Don't worry about him"

"What... What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve"

"Is he dead?"

"Not quite yet" - Amanda replied slowly - "He won't die for a while, don't worry about it"

"Am I going to die?" - Victoria questioned, keeping her head high.

"Not before I get what I came for"

Victoria couldn't stop the scream that escaped her when Amanda swiftly stabbed her in the leg. Even after the first moment of pain passed, Amanda kept the knife in place and Victoria nearly vomited.

"Now, shall we start?"

* * *

Amanda worked slowly, brutally and precisely, and when Victoria thought it wasn't possible for her to hurt so much, the blonde seemed to get something new out of her bag of tricks. She had no idea how long she stayed in that chair, being poked, stabbed, burned, beaten, whipped, slashed and electrocuted, but it felt like a thousand lifetimes.

"Don't, don't" - Amanda tsked, and Victoria managed to look up at her, even with one eye completely swollen to the point of her not being able to open it - "We are not finished quite yet, I have a little more time"

"Just kill me already" - Victoria hissed, but Amanda only laughed.

"Did you know, I begged to be killed when I was a kid, when I was being kept in that mental institution? But no one obliged..." - she let the word hang in the air.

"Please" - Victoria mumbled - "I can't... I can't anymore"

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Victoria! You are handling this so well! Much better than Conrad, now he was easy to break"

"Break?"

"Yes, of course. I am not doing this for kicks. Excuse me for a moment"

The blond retrieved a camera from somewhere, and put it all too close to Victoria's beaten up, bloodied face.

"Now, please state your name, for the record"

"Fuck you"

"That must have been a difficult name to grow up with" - Amanda said scathingly - "What is your name?"

"..."

"Your name"

"Victoria. Grayson" - the older woman replied when Amanda squeezed into her first stab wound.

"Good. Please tell the camera all about what happened... To one David Clarke" - Victoria looked at Amanda, not the camera, and the blonde smiled.

She started talking. Amanda's hand remained on her, periodically pressing on her various wounds to keep her awake, aware and on point. At no moment did Amanda interrupt her, her face a mask of coldness.

Once it was over, Amanda shut the camera and put it on the table behind Victoria.

"Very good, very good. Thank you so much for your testimony, much appreciated"

"Are you going to let me go now?"

"Yes, I am" - the way Amanda smirked at her was not reassuring at all.

"Are you?"

"In a manner of speaking" - she looked towards Conrad - "Nolan, time to get up" - to Victoria's shock, the man she assumed was her husband easily freed himself and removed his hood, only to reveal Nolan Ross's familiar face, except there was no trace of the obnoxious tech mogul there. He got up, dusted himself off and offered her a shark-like grin.

"Hello, Victoria, it is lovely to see you again, although, if I may, you are not looking your best right now" - he shared a laugh with Amanda.

"You two are monsters" - Victoria said, suddenly feeling tired beyond belief.

"Yes, we are" - Amanda forced Victoria to look up at her - "And you made us this way"

"Shall I bring the cart around?" - Nolan asked absently.

"Please"

Amanda ignored Victoria's angry words as she waited for Nolan's return, simply putting away her tools and camera like nothing had was amiss, like she wasn't covered in Victoria's blood.

* * *

"You won't get away with this" - Victoria hissed as Amanda and Nolan put her in the cart the former brought in.

"We will, we already have"

"My children will-"

"They will never know who did this" - Nolan said happily as they drove her down to the water - "They will try, but they will never find out"

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line for us, Victoria" - Amanda stated before stopping just on the edge of the water.

"My body won't just disappear" - Victoria tried, feeling an unusual amount of coldness, even considering the icy wind - "You won't-"

"Trust me" - Amanda whispered in her ear as Nolan - "No one will find you, no one will miss you, no one will care"

"Daniel and Charlotte-"

"Will know whose children they are, and live on with it"

"Charlotte. Charlotte is-"

"My father's child? I know that"

"You would kill her mother?"

"You killed her father"

Victoria could say no more when Amanda pushed her, chair and all, into the water. She slowly sunk, and she felt death start to set in. Much to her shock, though, something took hold of her, something strong, slippery and ruthless pulled her into the depths of the sea with a velocity she did not think was possible.

"What a wonderful sacrifice" - someone said smoothly, and Victoria closed her eyes.

* * *

A sort of sequel do RUBIES. Ursula does like her sacrifices...


End file.
